Axel's Return
by oathkeeper2u
Summary: Axel gets a second chance at becoming whole, and yes people this is Larxel. Rated M for violence, swearing, and...other stuff later.
1. A Second Chance

Hey people! For all of you who have read this on khinsider, you know who you are. Anyways, this beginning italics part is a flashback in KH2. It's a spoiler so, read it at your own risk. Thanks!

* * *

"_I think I liked it better when they were on my side," Axel stated, breathing deeply, exhausted from battling so many nobodies. "Feeling a little...regret?"Sora asked, standing beside him. Axel thought for a moment "Nah...I can handle these punks, watch this!" as he jumped into the air. Sora watched in amazement as Axel focused all his strength and energy into one huge Kame Kaze attack, flames surrounding him, then exploding everywhere. _

Sora covered his eyes, and when he looked, every nobody was gone! "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he looked around and then spotted Axel lying on the ground, as black mist floated upward from him.

Sora kneeled beside him, "You're...fading away..." he stuttered sadly. "Well, that's what happens when you put you're whole being into an attack, know what I mean?" he sighed. "Not that nobodies actually HAVE beings...right?" Axel wondered "Anyway I digress, go find Kairi." Sora suddenly remembered, Kairi needs him."Oh, almost forgot...sorry for what I did to her." he apologized. "When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Sora exclaimed. "Think I'll pass," he smiled "My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one," he laughed.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora asked. "I wanted to see Roxas" Axel said sadly. Sora felt bad, he knew just how it felt."He...was the only one I liked..." he sighed"He made me feel...like I had a heart..it's kind of funny," he muttered. Axel turned to him "You make me feel...the same..." he stopped

"Kairi's in the castle dungeon, now go!" he used the last drop of his strength and opened up a portal to the "World that Never Was". Sora watched as Axel faded into a black blur into the darkness. "Axel.." Sora murmured sadly.Thus our story begins...

Chapter 1: A nobody's Dive to the Heart

Axel felt himself floating in darkness..eternal darkness..but still had all of his memories from before..._what's happening to me?_ He thought drifting through his thoughts.._I hope Sora is okay_. Suddenly he felt himself land on the ground and doves suddenly took flight _What the heck?_ He looked down, he suddenly saw a stained glass picture of Organization 13 and gasped. "What is goin' on here?!"

**_Don't you recognize them?_** "Who's there?!" exclaimed Axel as he tried to summon his chakrams "Huh? Where are..oh yeah...crap" **_Would you like them back?_**

"Uh..YES!!" Axel shouted **_Well focus your energy into bringing them back... _**Axel thought for a moment, then closed his eyes and streched out his arms. Suddenly two bladed wheels spun into his hands. "Alright!" he smiled. "So, now what?!".

No answer." Hellloooooo?! strange voice?!" Then five dusks suddenly surrounded him."You again?!" he cried "You guys just don't know when to quit!" as he slashed through one of them, then lit his chakrams with flames and shot them at each of the dusks."Back off!" he shouted at them, them ran up the steps to the next platform  
**_Good, your strength is returning _**

"You again," muttered Axel

_**To prove you strength, you must face one of your old foes... **_

"Bring it on!" shouted Axel.

Suddenly a portal emerged from the darkness and who was it? "Vexen?!" exclaimed Axel "You're..alive?!" The Chilly Academic gave him an icy glare "I'm sure you remember perfectly what you did to me Axel" he stated coldly. "Well, consider this revenge!" he shouted as a blue shield emerged onto Vexen's arm as snow started to form. "Oh shit" Axel groaned.

Vexen lunged at Axel and slashed him with his shield which sent Axel flying. As he was in the air he threw his chakrams at Vexen which he reflected off his shield. Determined, Axel shot a wave of flames at him at the same time which Vexen tried to reflect with an ice blow. The spells exploded, shooting Vexen back. This was his chance, Axel teleported behind Vexen and stabbed him with his chakrams.

Suddenly, Vexen faded, and a door appeared "So, that wasn't REALLY Vexen," concluded Axel "Just a test of my strength.."

**_Good you learn quickly _**

"What do you want with me?"

**_I am merely helping you return to the real world, though this time, with a heart_**

"A...heart?!"

**_Yes_**

"...You can...do that?" he stuttered.

**_Of course, everyone deserves a second chance, especially after what you did for the keyblade master..._**

Axel considered "What's the catch?"

**_Nothing, you are the one who will decide your destiny_**

"okay..so what do I do?"

_**Open the door... **_

Axel stared at the door, unsure of what to do, then pulled the handle and saw a blinding light. "Here I go.." he said as he walked into the door..

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. A Reunion

Chapter 2: A friend's Return

Axel suddenly was standing in front of two roads "Uh..exactly where am I?"

**_You are standing by the roads of fate, here, you will choose which path you take light or dark_**

"Oh great more trick questions..hmm.." pondered the pyro.

"I think, I'm gonna take the road in the middle."

**_The road to twilight?_** "

Yeah...so, do I pass?"

**_That's for you to decide._**

Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed Axel and he felt like he was shot out of a cannon..then everything went black.

* * *

Axel awoke to the sound of the ocean's waves crashing onto the shore. "Wha..?" He looked around and realized it was Destiny Islands! "What am I doing on Sora's island?" he thought.

He looked down and saw he didn't have the black robe anymore, he had a black jacket with flames and jeans(with flames)

"Huh..new duds..I guess that must mean.." he stopped, his emerald eyes widened.

He put his hand on his chest and felt an even beating. He screamed "No way..!" He jumped up and almost started spazzing from excitement when he heard a voice calling him.

"Axel!!" He turned around and saw Sora running towards him.

"Hey it's spikey!" Axel cried, he was okay, he must of defeated Xemnas and saved the worlds.

"Axel! You're alive!" he smiled, now in front of him with his blue eyes

"Yeah! And I'm new and improved!" he said gesturing to his heart.

Sora's eyes widened "You have a heart now!? Thats great!!" Suddenly a spikey haired figure walked out of Sora and beamed at Axel.

"Roxas?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Axel! You're okay!" exclaimed Roxas, smiling up at him with his blue eyes sparkling.

Axel never felt so happy in his whole life, here he was, back with his two best friends, with a heart, nothing could go wrong.

Or so he thought..

* * *

Three figures stood in the lab in the Mansion of Twilight Town, discussing their plans..  
"What was his master's orders Saix?" asked VI, crossing his arms.

"That we find VIII and force him to join us again" explained VII.

"And if he refuses?" asked XII, a malicious grin on her face.

"..We destroy him."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran out of the old mansion, "What do we do? Who's number eight?' asked Pence.

"I'm not sure, but we should get Sora as soon as possible." said Hayner. Olette nodded, and they headed for the usual spot.

"..and thats how I got a heart" concluded Axel, smirking.

Sora and Roxas thought about his story "Well all that matters is that you're okay!" said Roxas, Sora nodded.

"Hey, we should go get Kairi and Riku!" said Sora. Axel pondered this, it was no doubt Kairi would be cautious around him for him kidnaping her before.

"Alright," he agreed, as they walked back, they didn't notice someone following them in the shadows...


	3. An Unexpected Visit

Yes, I am updating this very quickly because I pretty much finished the whole story.

* * *

As Axel and Sora approached Riku and Kairi, Kairi's eyes widened and Riku shifted uncomfortably.

"Its okay guys Axel is good now don't worry" Sora reassured them, then nudged the pyro who was oblivious to what he was supposed to do.

"Wha-? Oh yeah, I'm sorry for what I did to you before Kairi, it was wrong, and yeah..I'm not used to apologies," he stuttered scratching his head.

Kairi smiled at him, "It's okay Axel, I forgive you, especially because you gave your life for Sora and me, that's apology enough," Axel smiled at her, it was no doubt she was a princess of heart, with her kindness and compassion for everyone.

"So, you were part of the organization?" asked Riku

" I WAS but I'm not like them anymore, they're toast anyway" he explained, crossing his arms.

"So you think!" a cloaked figure yelled as he grabbed Axel. "Don't think you can have a happy ending Axel, your pain starts now!" cried the voice.

Axel didn't know what the hell was goin' on, but if he didn't fight back, he was done for.  
He back flipped high in the air so the hooded person would let go of him, and summoned his chakrams. Sora and Riku summoned their blades as well, ready to attack at any moment.

"Who are you and what do you want with Axel?!"cried Sora, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm here to take him back to the organization, dead or alive!!" he shouted and summoned his claymore.

"Saix!?" exclaimed Axel, "I thought you were dead!" He absolutely HATED Saix, ever since he joined the organization.

"Nobodies never really fade into darkness, they just become spirits." he stated as he went berserk on Axel. Sora and Riku ran and joined the fight while Kairi ran to the treehouse.

"I'm not going back to the organization! I'm whole now!" he shouted as he slashed a flaming chakram at him,"Get that through your freakin head!",while Sora and Riku tried to attack Saix.

"Not for long!" Saix chuckled evilly. Riku shot a dark firaga at Saix, which weakened him a bit, but he wasn't giving up yet. Sora took one of Saix's blades that he left in the ground while doing berserk, and smacked him with it until he fell to the ground.

"This isn't over yet, we will make you join us again Axel, and we will destroy your friends as well!" Saix yelled casting a glance at Sora, then disappearing into a portal.

Axel slumped to the ground, he couldn't believe it, the organization was back, they wanted him and meanwhile, they were causing havoc to the worlds, AGAIN!  
"This never ends! And it's all my fault!" Axel groaned.

"No it's not Axel" Sora said sadly "It just means we have to work together to save the worlds..again but this time you're a hero, not a villain,"

"Yeah, you're right." Axel muttered.

Suddenly another portal emerged and a shorter cloaked figure came out of it with big round ears, followed by Donald and Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy! Your majesty?!" cried Sora and Riku.

"Shhhh, I've heard everything already, Axel, it's good to see that you're back, but we've gotta leave this place now!" hissed King Mickey.

"Yeah, organization XIII is back!" said Goofy.

"So we've noticed." Riku grumbled, annoyed with all of this constant fighting going on.

"So, this means.." started Sora

"Yep, ANOTHER adventure," sighed Kairi

"Don't worry Kairi, you and Axel are coming with us this time!" reassured Sora, smiling at her.

Kairi smiled, she and Sora wouldn't be separated this time!

"C'mon, we've gotta board the gummi ship and go!" said the King

Everyone nodded and followed the King to where the gummi ship was parked and went inside. There were five rooms inside, one for Donald and Goofy, one for Kairi, one for the king, one for Sora and Riku, and one for Axel. (Plus the bathroom)

Sora took the wheel, and departed from the islands, then zooming off into space.  
"So where are we headed first?" he asked.

"Twilight Town, Hayner, Pence, and Olette said heartless were appearing around town" the King informed them "Put it on auto pilot and get some rest,"

They all agreed and went to bed, Axel couldn't sleep, he was too nervous about the organization._ I'll be fine, now that I'm with the others..._ he thought, then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Did you find Axel?" asked Zexion.

"Yes, but now he is a complete being, I don't understand it," said Saix, who was utterly confused with all this.

"It might be because the dude gave his life for that Sora kid, then someone thought he was worthy of coming back..but who?" questioned the Freeshooter.

"I don't know, but we have to destroy him and the Keyblader at all costs," concluded Saix

Suddenly a portal appeared, and Lexaeus walked out of it, "We have picked up their vessel traveling to Twilight Town," he said.

"Good, be sure to send heartless ships after them," smiled Saix cruelly.

"Indeed," and he disappeared back into the portal.


	4. A Plan

Wingless Fairy, I pretty much wrote up this whole fic so I'm uploading it, but I'm working on the other one! I just have a lot of fics going on at the same time. x.X;;

Really Kris? He was OOC? Huh..well I'll try to improve on that!

* * *

**BOOM**

Axel was suddenly thrown out of his bed and was lying in a heap on the floor while the ship was shaking violently. He shakily got up, holding the wall for support. "What a wake up call," he yawned, then tried to go back to bed when another violent surge erupted through the room.

Axel was thrown across the room, hitting the wall and slumping down onto the floor. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE!!" he shouted, aggravated that he couldn't get a good sleep.

"We're being attacked!!"Sora yelled from the front of the ship.

"Perfect," he groaned.

Then, out of nowhere, a portal appeared with dusks hanging out of it. Without time to summon his chakrams, they grabbed Axel and threw him into the portal. Again he felt like being shot out of a cannon, only this time he was spinning in circles in complete darkness..

* * *

Axel was suddenly spit out onto the cold ground, while his head was spinning from the portal express. He looked up to see no one other than Larxene, smirking at him with an amused expression on her cute, evil little face.

"Well, well, well, look what the dusks brought in," she snickered.

"Oh god, not you too!" moaned Axel, but something weird was erupting in his chest, it was probably just aggravation, or so he thought.

"Afraid so, but not only me, the rest of the organization!"she said with triumph. "But this time, we're here for revenge, not just Sora, but you as well!"

"Why me?" groaned the pyro.

"Oh, like you don't know you traitor!" she yelled then took out her kunai, an angry expression on her face.

"Fine! I'll take you all out, and this time DON'T COME BACK!" he shouted as he slashed at her with his chakrams.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try!" she laughed as she sent thunder spells at him.

He created a fire wall so she couldn't get through, but to his astonishment she flipped over and threw three of her kunai at him. He dodged two of them, but got hit in the arm by one of the sharp daggers, and as payback, teleported behind her and shot a wave of flames. But to his surprise, she smiled evilly and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, enraged that he was even fighting in the first place.

"Let's just say we have all the data we need, and you won't be escaping us!" she smirked then disappeared into a swirling portal.

"Aw, don't tell me Vexen is making another experiment!!" he shouted, but she was already gone.

He looked for a door, then walked out, fuming, and saw that he was in Twilight Town outside the old mansion. "Now to look for Sora.." he thought, then walked into the woods.

* * *

As Sora was driving the gummi ship, Goofy and Donald ran into the room nervously.  
"We can't find Axel!" yelled Goofy in panic.

"What?!" Sora shouted as he was trying to maneuver the ship, while dodging heartless attacks, this was just what he needed, heartless ships and now Axel was missing.

"Maybe he teleported to Twilight Town," Riku suggested, not very panicked in this situation.

"Why would he do that?!" demanded Sora, it didn't make sense that Axel would suddenly teleport to Twilight Town.

"Don't worry Sora, I'm sure Axel will be okay," reassured Kairi, not wanting Sora to be too stressed in this situation.

"Look! There's the door! Now lets LAND!" ordered Riku, exasperated from all of this constant arguing, he really didn't need this right now.

The ship approached Twilight Town and they landed, still worried about Axel.

* * *

Axel walked into the sandlot and saw three teenagers being surrounded by nobodies. He recognized them from when he kidnaped Kairi, one had blonde spiked hair with green, camouflaged clothes, the other had brown hair with a sweatband and had a jersey on, and the girl had brown hair with orange clothes on.

Axel ran to the rescue and summoned his chakrams. "Scram!" he ordered them pointing to the alley.

"Hey wait a sec' aren't you the guy who kidnaped-" Pence started, totally perplexed that the guy who kidnaped Kairi would want to help them.

"Listen, we'll have plenty of time for introductions later but if you want to keep your life I suggest you RUN!" he shouted at them, and they obeyed and ran to the usual spot.

Axel took out the nobodies easily by throwing the chakrams so they spun around continuously, while igniting with flames all the while. When the battle was over, Hayner, Pence, and Olette came out with confused but thankful expressions.

"Um, thanks for saving us out there.."said Hayner reluctantly, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but..the whole thing with.." Olette stuttered, puzzled at all of this as well.

"Kairi, I know, I know, I already apologized to her and Sora it's a long story.." Axel sighed.

They then heard someone calling them, and saw that it was Sora and the others running towards them in a hurry, _They're gonna kill me for abandoning the ship... _thought Axel nervously.

"Axel! Where did you go?!" Sora practically shouted now right in front of him.

"Well..." then he told them what happened with the dusks and Larxene.

"Gawrsh, so whaddaya think Vexen is gonna do with the data?" asked Goofy.

"Probably make some kind of clone of me, like he did with Riku," Axel said hastily.

"Maybe if we found out where they're hiding, we could fix this mess before it gets out of hand," suggested King Mickey, smiling hopefully.

"Well, they're probably at the World that never was..." pondered Axel aloud.

"But we can't use the gummi ship! We took serious damage from all those heartless," Sora explained.

"Than use the computer in the mansion!" Pence exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" and they all ran to the mansion.

"Those fools have found out our plan Xemnas," Saix.

"Not entirely... we'll just have to finish the replica and send him to them when Axel isn't there.." the Superior thought aloud.

"And what would that do?" asked Saix bluntly, crossing his arms.  
"You'll find out soon enough," he smiled maliciously.

"Okay, the password is sea-salt ice cream right?" Pence asked.

"Yeah," said Sora.

"Okay, you're in," smiled Pence, sitting up from the keyboard.

"Thanks Pence, okay Kairi, you have to stay here, okay?" said Sora looking at Kairi, he knew she would be worried, but he didn't want her getting hurt.

"Okay, I understand," she agreed reluctantly, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Sora, me and Goofy are gonna watch the others," said Donald.

"Alright, let's go,"

Then the four, Sora, Axel, Riku, and the King walked into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

This is actually my first fic I just had it on a different site xDD;; but I edited it and am planning on adding new stuffin there later. .o;; 


	5. Rage

Hey people, I know I'm being really slow with my other fics, but I'll update..er..sometime! Sorry you know how writer's block goes.

* * *

The four walked down a dark alley, while the moon or 'Kingdom Hearts', sparkled in the night sky, the only light to guide them... "We should go inside the castle first," suggested Axel. They walked inside to an all white room, with nothing but three doors.

"That's weird..this place kinda..seems familiar...like not as the Castle, but somewhere else.." Sora thought aloud.

Axel knew exactly what he was talking about, but didn't want to confuse him with the whole story of Castle Oblivion. "Don't worry about it."

"We should split up," piped up Riku, pondering over the situation.

"I'm going to go check on the others, I'll be back later," said Mickey, although he wanted to stay and help them, he needed to make sure everyone else was fine.

They agreed and each of them entered a door...

Axel walked up the stairs, determined to stop these guys. _They could have gotten an elevator or something_ Axel thought, tired of walking up all these steps, he finally reached a door, and entered.

"Hey Axel, you're lookin' lively," chatted an all-too-familiar voice, Axel then knew exactly who it was.

"Shit.."

* * *

Sora walked down a never ending hall, wondering how his friends were doing. _Axel must be really ticked off, I mean here he is, finally becoming whole, and he has to go back into battle _Sora thought sadly. But before Sora had time to think any longer Axel appeared in front of him.

"Axel! What are you doing here?" questioned the startled keyblader.

"Nice to see you too Sora," he snickered, a sarcastic air in his tone.

Sora remained silent, unable to think of anything to say.

"You know, my nobody life wasn't really that bad, but then you came along, and there I go, saving your pathetic life, while losing mine, all for WHAT?!" he shouted angrily.

"Wha-what?" stuttered Sora, completely surprised at Axel's furious mood.  
"Well forget it! You, my spikey haired friend, are going DOWN!" as he threw his flaming chakrams with all his might, at the unsuspecting Sora, who fell to the ground, in pain and bleeding in total shock that his friend would do that.

"Axel! What is wrong with you?!" cried Sora, summoning his keyblade.

Axel didn't answer, he just kept on attacking recklessly, while Sora tried to deflect his attacks. He didn't know why Axel was acting like this, maybe the organization is controlling him, or maybe he was tricking them from the start...

* * *

Meanwhile Riku was walking down a hallway as well, but when he reached the door, he heard multiple gunshots being fired from the inside. Opening the door, he saw Xigbar shooting at Heartless while summoning dusks to attack as well.

"Well, well, well," laughed Xigbar, halting his fire "Our heroes have finally arrived."

* * *

"Come on, kick to the beat!" taunted Demyx as he and Axel launched their weapons at eachother.  
Axel, who was now dripping wet and fuming, his usually gravity-defying hair limply dripping.  
While Demyx's hair got singed and almost burned off by Axel.

"Why are you people doing this to me?" groaned the irritated Axel, throwing fire at the Melodious Nocturne.

"Ask Xemnas, he's the one who wants revenge!" replied Demyx as summoned water clones to attack Axel.

"And you?" he questioned.

"Well, to tell you the truth, being evil and all is really tiring, it'd be cool to join the good side for once!" confessed Demyx, a thoughtful look on his face.

Axel stopped fighting, and just stood there, his eyes widened and staring into space. Demyx stopped as well and waved his arms at Axel.

"You...have got..to be kidding.." Axel stuttered blankly, completely halting in movement.

"Nope, I've kind of thought this from the start.." admitted IX nervously.

"So...you..RUINED MY HAIR FOR NOTHING?!" roared Axel.

"Well, hey Xemnas's orders, don't be mad." Demyx laughed nervously.  
Axel just walked out of the room wishing he could take Demyx's sitar and slam himself in the head with it. He turned around "Does anyone else wish that they could be good guys?"

"Well maybe Zexion and Larxene..but.." started the confused Nocturne.

"LARXENE?!" Demyx had to be kidding, Larxene was the most vicious, evil member of the entire organization..Though, that weird feeling was still haunting him.

"Yeah, she said that the organization was boring without you..but.." Demyx started again but was cut off by Axel walking over to the wall and banging his head against it continuously.

* * *

Sora was burnt and beat up..bad. Axel had given him a hell of a fight..literally. Sora couldn't take this any longer, but he suddenly saw a portal appear a few feet away. He ran for it, dodging Axel's chakrams and leaping into his exit.

Panting and sweating, Sora saw the king and was relieved. "Your..majesty..Axel..he.."

"Yes Sora, I'm not sure what's going on, but we have to stop them, even if it means killing Axel as well.."

* * *

OMG! Is that really Axel? OO;; Stay tuned! 


	6. A Clone

Yeah these chapters are short, but I'm trying to combine them where there's no cliffies or anything. There might be about 20-30 chappies here but they'll probably be short so NO WORRIES.

* * *

Riku ran across the wall as he desperately tried to dodge Xigbar's attacks. Riku dove off the wall and slashed Xigbar with his souleater. Xigbar fought back, knocking Riku backwards, he wasn't giving up. Suddenly, Riku was engulfed with a dark purple aura that seemed to be a portal.

"Hey! Come back here ya little-" demanded the Freeshooter, but Riku was already gone.

In an instant, Riku found himself next to Sora and King Mickey, "What's going on?" asked the puzzled silver haired teen.

"Something's wrong with Axel!" exclaimed Sora, still shocked that Axel would do something like that.

"He was fighting Sora for no reason..he might be under their control..or.." pondered the King.

"..does that mean he was tricking us the whole time!?" exclaimed Riku, outraged at their information.

"I'm not sure.." sighed the King, crossing his arms in deep thought.

"Wait..I think I know how to figure this out.." said Riku as the three discussed his plan.

* * *

"Demyx, don't you have anything better to do?" asked the annoyed Axel as Demyx followed him like a shadow. IV seemed perfectly cheerful and content at following his new 'buddy'.

"Nope! I told you I-" he started happily, as if proud of himself for joining the good side. It was amusing to Axel how oblivious Demyx could be sometimes.

"-want to be with the good guys right," sighed Axel, he kind of preferred Demyx on the bad side where he could get his butt whooped.

"Well, I guess I could go see what your friends are doing.." thought Demyx aloud, finally noticing how annoyed Axel seemed.

"Yeah, good idea, try not to get beat up," waved Axel sarcastically as he continued his journey.

Demyx left, leaving Axel relieved and determined.

Then the second after he left, ANOTHER portal appeared much to Axel's annoyance.

"Demyx, just go already!" shouted the exasperated Axel.

"My name isn't Demyx, it's Axel, got it memorized?" snickered a voice that Axel very much recognized as his own.

Axel's eyes widened in shock, this so-called-Axel just stole HIS line! "What the-" he turned around in panic.

"Heh, shocked? Scared? Jealous?" mocked the replica, smirking.

"Okay, first question, hell yeah, second why would I be scared of myself, and third WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF A FAKE ME?!" roared the enraged pyro, why, oh why did Vexen have to create a replica?!

"Fake?! I'm a hell of a lot better than you!" shot back the replica as he charged at him.

"We'll see about that!" Axel yelled as he got out his chakrams, ready to kick this fake's butt.


	7. Confusion

* * *

"You know, for a replica of me, you sure are annoying," snorted Axel as he dove off the wall and did a backflip while he threw his flaming chakrams.

"Well, I AM a replica of YOU so it's obvious I would be annoying," the replica shot back, while dodging the identical weapons.

Axel fumed at this phoney's insults _Wait, did I just insult myself?_ Thought the confused Axel.

"Gosh what a brutal comeback!" snickered the replica sarcastically.

Axel snapped out of his trance immediately _'That's it, I am NOT going to lose to myself!' _Maybe..if I do the same thing as last time... Axel didn't know what would happen if he did it, but he trusted his heart that he wouldn't die this time. He again performed that oh-so-familiar kame kaze attack hoping that it wouldn't drain his power.

The flames engulfed the room in an uproar, but this time, Axel felt stronger. He didn't lose it all like before, he knew what to do.

When the flames died down, Axel, panting, looked around for the replica, but saw he must of disappeared. _Jeez, I'M braver than that!_

He sighed and walked through the next door.

* * *

The trio, Sora, Riku, and the King returned to the previous room where Sora had fought Axel. And guess who was waiting for them?

"DEMYX?!" they shouted, shocked to see that IV had survived.

Demyx smiled nervously "Hey guys?" Okay, this would be harder than he thought.

"What are you doing here?!"demanded Sora, who was seriously tired of this kook.

"Oh, well I was just wondering..since I well..wanted to start being..a good guy?" he replied in the same nervous manner.

"WHAAAAT?!!?!" they all screamed, this was getting crazier by the second.

"Didn't Axel tell you?' asked Demyx, though he knew Axel probably didn't.

"No, instead he almost disintegrated me," retorted Sora angrily crossing his arms.

"What? How? He was with me the whole time!" protested the Melodious Nocturne, he was SURE that Axel was with him. Was this what Vexen was talking about?  
"Oh..I get it now!" said Riku, finally starting to understand this.

"What?" asked Sora and Mickey.

"That must of been the replica Vexen made!" he concluded, sure of his hypothesis.

"How do you know the replica wasn't with Demyx instead?" asked Mickey.

They all thought for a moment, then sighed, this was gonna be harder then they thought.

* * *

"Did you send the replica after them?" asked the annoyed Zexion, who was seriously tired of doing all these evil schemes, they REALLY got boring.

"I sent it after Sora and Axel, but it seemed to fail the exterminating," sighed Vexen, watching the screen intently.

"We'll just have to wait for it to get stronger," concluded Saix, glaring at the ground.

"What was Xemnas's plan anyway?" demanded the equally bored Larxene, sure, she was a sadistic and evil lightning bug, but she preferred more excitement than this.

"That the heroes would think the replica was Axel, and they would stop trusting him, and try to defeat him, and then Axel would have no choice but to come back to us!" laughed Xemnas as he walked into the darkened room.

"What about Demyx?" asked Larxene, not really caring what happened to him anyways.

"Hmph, if he wants to join the light, then so be it, we'll destroy him as well, he was of no use anyway," grumbled Saix, he was not pleased with all these betrayals at all.

Larxene narrowed her eyes, what was so bad about the light? She should of went with Demyx, but thought about what Axel had done when he was a double-agent, and decided she would do the same..her and Zexion, she knew he was bored with this crap as well..only a matter of time now before the organization would turn on itself.

* * *

Yes, it's short. x.x;; Sorry about that. 


	8. Larxene?

this chapter might give some of you heart attacks. XD;;

* * *

Larxene was talking with Zexion about what they should do to the organization, she was impatient with how slow everything was going and wanted to get OUT.

"We should find Axel first, I mean after all, he was a traitor, he'll know exactly what to do," stated Larxene, remembering how Axel went double-agent in Castle Oblivion.

"Maybe..but how do we convince him that we want to join the good side?" asked Zexion, who was trying to think of a good plan as well.

Larxene smiled mischievously with a sparkle in her eye "I have an idea."

* * *

Axel walked up another endless staircase, with odd thoughts running through his mind. He was actually kind of glad some of the members were back, like Zexion and Larxene.

_Larxene..._

"What am I thinking?" Axel scolded himself, he knew Larxene was on the bad side...and yet..he pictured her with her smooth hair that's practically the color of spun gold, and her emerald green eyes...his thoughts were going deeper and deeper into his Larxene fantasy..

"Gah! Stop it Axel! You're being such a pervert!" he yelled at himself again..what was wrong with him? He felt a weird feeling inside of him..is this what a crush feels like?

He shook his head and continued walking.

* * *

"Well, I'll go check on Axel, then.." said Demyx and disappeared through the portal, the guys seemed scared enough to see him back, it'd be best to leave.

"Welp, we'll just have to keep going, if we see Axel, we'll have to question him," concluded Mickey, they couldn't think of a solution, but they still had to keep moving.

"Yeah, standing here isn't gonna help us," agreed Riku, nodding.

Sora, who was still confused about Axel, protested "B-but..what about-"

"We'll deal with it later, now c'mon!" sighed Riku as he dragged Sora with him.

Little did they know a certain Freeshooter was following them..  
"Dang, you guys sure take a long time to make plans!" snickered Xigbar.

The three turned around, shocked at how Xigbar had been listening the whole time.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go tell my boss EVERYTHING you three were planning!" Xigbar smiled cruelly.

"You can't tell him if we kill you first!" yelled Riku as he lunged his soul eater at him.

"Ha, very funny little man, I'm not goin' anywhere!" as he shot snipers at the trio.

"We'll see about that!" Sora shouted as he summoned his keyblade.

* * *

As Axel finally reached the door and stepped inside he saw, much to his surprise, Zexion and Demyx.

"Zexion...let me guess, you're here to kick my ass for your revenge," Axel sighed, remembering how he ordered the replica to kill the cloaked schemer.

"Don't tempt me." warned VI a bit coldly, he didn't need to be reminded of that.

Axel sighed and waited for his next response, finding it wouldn't be good to make Zexy mad right now.

"Anyhow, I am here to join the light." he informed as if it was no big deal, crossing his arms.

Axel was ready for this "Yeah..you, Demyx, and...and.." he stuttered just thinking of her name.

"Larxene?" corrected Zexion, raising an eyebrow.

Axel nodded stupidly, his heart was seriously messing up his mind, he stopped _How do I know they're on the good side?_ He thought suspiciously.

"Because we just ditched the organization in order to get here." said Zexion, reading Axel's thoughts.

Axel jumped, _Zexy can read minds?_

"Yes, you should know that by now, if you don't believe we have joined the light, go ask Larxene," Zexion rolled his eyes, he knew Plan B and would be quite amused if Larxene did her part.

"...Larxene..?" said Axel blankly.

"Where IS Larxene?" asked the confused Demyx.  
"In the next room," explained Zexion.

Axel slowly walked into the next room, his stomach doing backflips, he was probably sweating, but why? Why was he so nervous around her?

"About time Axel." muttered the Savage Nymph, but the voice was coming from nowehere.

Axel probably jumped 5 feet. "Larxene?"

"Of course," she suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, looking (In Axel's POV) really hot.

"Um...I...uh.."

"Why don't you believe us?" she purred as she neared him, Axel thought his head was on fire.

"Well, you..need to at least prove it!" protested Axel, who was starting to form real sentences again. Why should he trust her? She's an evil witch!

Larxene took out her kunai, "Are you sure you want proof?" she warned, a mischievous smile creeping up her face.

"Y-yes?" stuttered Axel, not sure if he wanted it or not.

Larxene grabbed Axel's shirt, and before he had time to react, her lips had already descended on his. Axel thought his heart had just exploded with feelings (passion, happiness, lust etc.) He was just starting to enjoy the moment, when she pushed him away, and reality came rushing back, causing him to black out completely.

* * *

I am not responsible for any brain damage in this chappie. . ;; I need more fans D;; 


	9. The Graceful Assassin

Hey people. In case you didn't already know, I made this fanfic a LONG time ago. xD So it kinda sucks. But I'll need your opinion if you want me to keep going with the story. I try to edit it as much as I can (well, sometimes) and I already have a sequel which is way better in my opinion, on a different website.

Sorry for being so slow. . ;;

* * *

Axel's eyelids fluttered open slowly, had he dreamed it? Had Larxene seriously kissed him? If she had, why? Are they like, a couple now?

**SMACK**

Guess not. Axel groaned and rubbed his head from the dull end of Larxene's kunai that was thrown at him from, of course Larxene.

"Get up Axel! We're not gonna stop the organization with you sleeping!" she yelled.

Axel rolled his eyes, typical Larxene, she kisses you, then chucks a sharp kunai at you. Tough love.

He was still lying on the floor, and got up, brushing himself off. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, we have to find Sora and convince him you're not the replica," said Zexion, suddenly appearing, Demyx was behind him, looking confused, and wishing he wasn't there.

Axel nodded and walked towards the next door. Larxene grabbed his arm. "We're teleporting genius!" she snapped.

Axel glared at her, but couldn't help but being embarrassed _Why did she kiss me?!_ He followed them into the portal, trying to figure out the Apathetic Princess's plans.

_Maybe she was just using me so I would think they are on the good side...No! Well, Larxene has been the type to make those sneaky plans..._

While Axel was pondering, Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion, had walked into the beam of light that would take them to Sora, and instead Axel was thrown into another part of the castle. One he wouldn't be too happy to be.

"Axel, we meet again," sneered a certain pink-haired foe.

"Flower boy," sighed Axel, not the least bit surprised.

"Don't you DARE insult my powers!" he yelled menacingly, taking out his pink scythe.

Axel rolled his eyes and summoned his chakrams, not expecting much of the 'Graceful Assassin'.

Marluxia had a plan though, he suddenly covered the whole room with flowers, Axel coughed, he couldn't see a thing and the flowers were suffocating him.

"Get..these..damn..flowers..OUT OF MY FACE!" Axel finally managed to shout, and started cutting down the flowers with his chakrams.

"I don't think so!" snickered Flower Boy and continued to grow the flowers maniacally.

---------------

Larxene, Zexion, and Demyx appeared before Sora, Riku, and the King. Sora and Riku jumped, but King Mickey scratched his head thinking.

"So, I'm guessing you are joining the light too?" asked King Mickey.

"Yes, but we are here to help you on accounts of-" started Zexion, looking skeptical.

"Axel!? Where's Axel?" cried Demyx.

The three looked around. No Axel. "Grr, that stupid pyromaniac must of wandered off while he was in dream land!" Larxene growled.

"I told you not to ki-ow!" yelled Demyx, being jabbed in the ribs hard by Larxene, giving him the say-kiss-and-I'll-kill-you look.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him? Where is he?" asked Sora.

"Nothing, it's just-" Zexion started to explain, but was interrupted by a loud scream concerning flowers and choking.  
The six looked at eachother "Axel."


	10. A strange liking

Zomg guess who updated? And I'll be putting the next one up. Which is gonna give you ALL fangirlgasms. HAHAH. D

* * *

The seven burst through the doors, shocked to see the room covered in pink flowers, and Marluxia floating triumphantly above.

Larxene noticed a patch of the flowers moving slightly, and realized it was Axel. She jumped into the flowers and started slashing recklessly to find him.

Sora and Riku summoned their blades and jumped into the air, attacking and casting spells at Marluxia.

Zexion jumped into the flowers after Larxene, he didn't want Marluxia seeing them or else he will tell the Superior what they were up to. He also didn't want Axel to suffocate.

Larxene cut her way through until she spotted red hair sticking out from the flowers, she made one last cut and grabbed Axel's hand.

Axel, who was sure he had died, opened his eyes to find himself two inches away from Larxene's face, he blushed furiously, and regained his balance.

"Thanks," he muttered, brushing himself off.

"Sure whatever, now come on and help us kill flower boy!" she smiled mischievously.

Axel followed her through the flowers until they spotted Zexion, who transported them out of the flower forest.

Meanwhile Sora, Riku, and King Mickey were beating up Marluxia, but he seemed to overpower them with his long scythe.

Larxene and Axel looked at eachother and nodded, they both jumped up and threw their weapons, which seemed to form together while it was in the air, causing a huge fire/thunder explosion, which was aimed right at Marluxia's face.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the inferno, and gasped when they saw that all the flowers were gone, and Marluxia, who seemed to be fading.

"You...you have defeated me for the last time..the organization shall triumph!" uttered Marluxia, then disappeared.

"Oh yeah! We rock!" shouted Sora, and did his victory dance.

"Larxene and Axel rock," corrected Riku, smiling.

Larxene and Axel looked at eachother, Larxene showing a hint of..well, he wasn't sure, but looked away quickly. Axel was confused now, what was with this girl?  
"Good work," said Zexion, nodding, and smiling slightly "Only seven more members to go,"

"Wait...how could that be?" Demyx asked "Let's see here..Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Zexion, Marluxia, minus thirteen...isn't that eight?"

"Did you include yourself?" Zexion muttered while shaking his head in exasperation.

"Ohhhhhhh..Now I get it!" he smiled cheesily.

They all looked at eachother and rolled their eyes, typical Demyx.

"Well, we should get goin', but we should split up this time," suggested King Mickey "Sora, me, and Riku will go that way, maybe Zexion and Demyx should go through that way, and Larxene and Axel go that way!"

They nodded, Axel blushed, he would be with Larxene? Alone? Just the two of them? _This_ would be interesting


	11. A Confession

MUAHAHAH. I was gonna make you guys wait, but I'm not that evil. :D Have fun having your heart attacks!

* * *

Axel awkwardly walked with Larxene, praying that his face wouldn't show the same color of his hair. Larxene walked casually, not showing any signs of awkwardness, though she did seem to be walking awfully close to Axel..

Axel felt a shiver roll down his spine as her hand brushed against his, _Damn Heart!_ Axel thought angrily, if he was still a nobody he wouldn't be blushing and would be keeping his cool like he always did...still, if he didn't have a heart he wouldn't have these feelings for her...

It was a never-ending white hallway, but wide enough to walk through with space. Same with Axel's mind...a never-ending hallway full of thoughts and emotions...not to mention the occasional sexual fantasy...

If Axel's mind was a movie theater, it would be a rated X scene playing right now, and Axel was enjoying it, until the star of the movie interrupted him.

"Axel. Axel! Are you awake in there?" she snickered while waving her hand in front of his face.

Axel jumped, startled at the sudden "commercial break" of his movie. "Uh..yeah," he laughed nervously.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

_You have no idea _

"Um...well..." Axel considered lying, but took a huge leap instead. "Honestly..I was thinking about you,"

Larxene looked startled for a moment, but remained calm, the curiosity growing wider. "What about me?" she asked.

Axel decided to risk it again, seeing nothing blew up yet. "I was thinking about...when you..kissed me...I wanted to know why," he confessed, breathing deeply.

Larxene seemed to ponder this, her face starting to redden, her eyes had the longing look again. "Well..I don't know.." she started harshly, but decided to give in "Maybe because...I might like you," she spat, her eyes widening after realizing what she just said.

Axel stopped in his tracks, he was sure his face was his hair color now, he couldn't believe it _Larxene liking me?! This is insane!_ But..he was happy. He stared at her, she stared back. What now? Axel decided it was time to return the favor.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her forwards, then he brought her face closer until his lips were firmly pressed against hers. Axel had been keeping this in for a long time, it was time to get it out.  
To his surprise and happiness Larxene returned the kiss, almost as if she knew this would happen. She ran her hands through his hair, each kiss becoming more passionate.

Axel then decided to make his fantasy a reality, he gently pushed her against the wall, his tongue tracing her lips, requesting entrance which she immediately granted, she moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, she started taking off his shirt, showing she wanted exactly what he wanted.

He wanted this more than anything, but...something in his heart told him to stop. Axel couldn't stop, not now! But..it just wasn't right..what if there were hidden security cameras or something?

Axel broke the kiss, and sighed, Larxene looked surprised at this sudden end in the movie, but she seemed to understand, and stopped as well.

Axel felt like...well, crying for some reason, but held it in "Larxene...I...we can't do this," he finally managed to utter.

Larxene nodded, she too, knew it wasn't right...but still..she wanted it..they wanted it, but they couldn't get it now.

Axel shook his head and picked up his shirt, why the hell did he feel like crying? Was it the sudden awkwardness or the piles of lust that had just been thrown to waste? Or was it love?

The same was happening to Larxene, but her eyes seemed to brim up with water and a single tear fell down her pale face. Axel couldn't believe what he was seeing, Larxene, the cold-hearted witch that loved nothing more than to bring people down, was crying!? Not to mention she admitted liking Axel, and he could have made a BIG mistake just now.

Axel wiped the tear from her face, but it just made them fall faster, he embraced her fragile body, whispering comforting words in her ear, she sniffed, blushing and cursing herself for crying.

"This can't be happening.." she sobbed, hating herself now for all the previous actions.

"It's happening..." he sighed.

------

"I don't believe it!" shouted Vexen, staring shockingly at the computer "Not only has Axel and Demyx left, but Larxene and Zexion too!"

"And they destroyed Marluxia.." remarked Lexaeus.

"But the weirdest part is...Larxene seemed to be experiencing humanly feelings and emotions!" he exclaimed.

"She seemed to be, crying?!" gasped Saix. "How is that possible?!"

"I don't know man, but we better stop them before it's too late," sighed Xigbar.

"Starting now," said Xemnas.

--------

"So Zexy, whatcha wanna do, now?" asked Demyx.

Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes, he hated that nickname "Whatever I say we do," he stated simply.

Demyx sighed as they walked through the hall, this was getting boring...but as soon as the thought reached Demyx's mind, a swarm of dusks surrounded them and Xaldin jumped in front of them.

"Demyx, Zexion, long time no see," he grinned evilly.

Zexion shifted back a bit, Demyx jumped in an amusing way. Zexion couldn't be in a worse positon..how could he and Demyx of all people defeat Xaldin?

This called for some backup, but before they could do anything, Xaldin summoned his six lances and whirlwinds surrounded them.

"Why me?" sighed Zexion

* * *

; 


	12. An even BIGGER confession

D;

* * *

Just when things couldn't get any more awkward, they did. Axel and Larxene almost _did_ something in the hallway, Larxene was crying, and they had admitted their liking for eachother.

_Axel, you are such a bastard. _

Axel flinched at the truthful voice inside his head. Yes, he was a horny pervert, and he used to be proud of it, until now. When he actually felt love for someone and ended up scarring the moment. And it hurt, but it was his own fault for making her cry and almost himself.

Things would never be the same.

After comforting Larxene they continued their walk down the hall. It was a very awkward walk indeed, more than before.

Axel couldn't bear the silence any longer "Larxene...I'm sorry," he sighed. _I seem to be saying that a lot lately..._

She looked surprised at his apology "For what?" she asked.

"For jumping on you like that, and making you cry," he muttered.

She shook her head "Well, for once, it's not your fault..." she started.

Axel stayed silent, waiting.

"I shouldn't even be here, you're a full person, I'm not, I can't feel, although I have no hell of an idea why I cried..." she sighed "We can't...be together..."

* * *

Zexion racked his brain for some kind of plan...he wondered if he could use telepathy...

While Demyx was pathetically dodging Xaldin's lances, Zexy was focusing into contacting Sora and the others...

Sora, Riku, and King Mickey walked silently up a staircase, weapons at ready in case of any heartless ambush, when suddenly Sora had a weird feeling.

"My head hurts and it feels like it's telling me Zexion needs help," said Riku.

"Really? Me too!" exclaimed Sora, eyes wide.

"Welp, this must be a sign, because I feel it too!" confirmed Mickey, nodding.

"C'mon let's go help them!" ordered Riku as he summoned a portal with his dark powers.

* * *

"This is insane, insane I tell you!!" shouted Vexen, flailing slightly.

"Calm down Vexen, Xaldin is taking care of them," shushed Saix, crossing his arms.

"But we only have seven members left, man!" persisted Xigbar.

"Maybe so, but there are only seven of them as well, and we are more powerful," corrected Saix.

"Be sure to send the replica, Vexen," ordered the Superior, watching the computer.

"Yes master, but, why did the screen turn blank before Larxene was crying?" he asked.

"I'm guessing censoring?" snickered Xigbar.

"Of course not, I don't know what happened with those two, but we will find out soon enough," muttered Xemnas.

* * *

"Dammit, crap, dammit," growled Zexion to himself as he transformed into a shadow so he could avoid Xaldin's lash-outs.

"Zexion! Where's our back-up?!" shouted Demyx as he summoned water clones to attack Xaldin.

"Well maybe they-" he started but was interrupted by a dark fireball zooming through the air and blasting Xaldin off his feet.

Zexion whirled around, Sora, Riku, and the King were standing in battle positions. Zexion and Demyx sighed in relief.

Sora charged and did the sonic blade ability while Riku got ready for dark aura...

* * *

"What? B-but why?" protested the shocked Axel.

"Axel...I'm obviously going to fade sometime, all nobodies do. So, you better get over me before I break your heart when I fade," she explained.

Axel wouldn't stand this, no way would he let Larxene fade...again. "No way! I'll protect you! And when this is over, we can get you a heart!"

Larxene smiled and looked down "We can't do that..."

"Yes we can,"  
"No we can't!"

"Yes we can!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!!"

"WE WILL AND I WON'T QUIT YOU BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! GOT IT MEMORIZED?!" he bellowed.

_Me and my big mouth..._

* * *


	13. Complication

Hellu! Next chappeh here!

* * *

The room filled with darkness and light exploding in a huge inferno. Riku and Sora combined trinity limit with dark aura and the result was this.

"No...I can't fade...AGAIN!" shouted Xaldin as the winds surrounded him as he faded into the darkness.

"Oh yeah! Go Sora! Go Sora!" chanted the keyblader as he did his victory dance again, but stopped when Riku glared at him. "I mean...go Riku! Go Riku!"

Zexion smirked as Demyx joined Sora's victory dance.

_It's nice having dark and light work together now.._ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Twilight Town...

"What's taking them so long?" groaned Hayner impatiently. Donald nodded in agreement, he too was getting impatient.

"Be patient Hayner, these things take time!" Olette scolded.

Kairi stared at the computer anxiously, waiting for a sign, it was late at night now, and the mansion was getting cold.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope they're okay..." muttered Goofy.

Kairi nodded, but jumped when she heard a rumbling above her. The ceiling was shaking as if some kind of commotion was happening above them.

"Heartless?!" shrieked Donald.

"C'mon let's get outta here!" ordered Hayner.

They ran through the doors until they were out of the mansion, as soon as they left, the mansion was swarmed with heartless, turning it a dark purple and black.

Kairi and Olette gasped as they saw an army of heartless swarming the town; they were surrounded.

* * *

The silence was aggravating, Axel cursing himself for saying it, he wished he could of died right then.

"Could you repeat that?" stuttered Larxene.  
"I'm not gonna quit you?" asked Axel weakly.

"No the other part,"

"Got it memorized?"

"No, in between,"

"I'm in love with you?"

Larxene wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for what seemed like hours. When she pulled away, her eyes had tears in them again.

"Yeah, that part,"

"I take it as you're in love with me?" smirked Axel.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Dammit! We just lost another one!" cursed Xigbar.

"Calm down, Xigbar, it's not near as bad as what's happening between Axel and Larxene," muttered Vexen, staring blankly at the computer.

"What happened?" asked Lexaeus, rushing over.

"I...think they...just confessed love for eachother..." stuttered Vexen.

Luxord, who was playing poker with Saix, dropped his cards, Saix choked on his drink while Xigbar's jaw dropped.

"L-love...w-with..L-larxene?!" stuttered Luxord.

"That bastard confessed love to the Savage Nymph!? How is that even possible?!" exclaimed Xigbar shrilly.

* * *

"Okay, six more members to go," said Demyx cheerfully.

Sora, Riku, and King Mickey nodded, feeling confident.

Zexion remained silent, then said "Listen, I have a really bad feeling so I think we should-"  
"Oh, save it Zexy," snickered a familiar voice. They spun around to see Axel but back in the organization cloak, smirking cruelly.

"Axel?!" cried the others.

"I guess you could say that," he smirked "Only difference is, I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

Wewt! Larxel love! Comments! 


End file.
